


It was the Chocolates

by fluffandsmut



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bromance, Bromance is unbreakable, Bromance to Romance, Friendzone, Heartbreak, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M, mygaysons, onesidedlove, valentineau, valentinesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Valentines Day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> It started off really cute but then I listened to the HxH soundtrack and everything went downhill after that.

"Oi, Josuke did ya get any valentines today?" Okuyasu slipped his hands into Josuke's school bag but his friend backed away along with his bag filled with Valentines.  
"Not really." He realized he aroused more suspicion, yet he kept up the act. "What a stupid holiday, right?"  
Okuyasu squinted his intensely at Josuke, then his bag and then back at Josuke. "Liar."  
Josuke let out a nervous chuckle,"Ehehe. You could tell, huh?"  
Okuyasu failed to retort. He made no attempt at eye contact as he kept his arms locked.  
"C'mon bro. Don't be mad. I didn't want to make you feel bad is all."  
Oku opened up one of his eyes, piqued by Josuke's apology but didn't make any further motions. Josuke let out a sigh.  
"Would it make you feel better if I gave you some of mine?"  
"Maybe." Okuyasu continued to pout but was glad to hear his friend's compromise. Josuke reached into his bag, pulling out copious amounts of valentine candies and baked goods. He gestured them to Okuyasu who was in shock by how many treats Josuke received.  
"I suddenly feel bad again. Why don't girl's like me?"  
Tears swelled up and his puppy-like eyes became red with despair. Okuyasu may have been a big guy but that never stopped him from letting out his inner five year old. He was really good at overreacting and throwing tantrums.  
Josuke placed his hand left hand over Okuyasu's shoulder. "Cheer up bro. Its not the end of the world."  
"Easy for you to say. Girls actually like you!"  
"Okuyasu, you can't keep whining over stuff like this."  
"But-"  
Josuke threw his school bag at Oku's chest with tremendous force.  
"Shut up ya bastard and eat the damn chcolates!"  
"Josuke..."  
"Listen up Okuyasu. You're a great guy. A super great guy. Any girl would be lucky to be your valentine and if they don't realize that, then screw them. Screw this whole holiday."  
Okuyasu dried his tears. "You really mean it bro?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thanks bro."

The confidence in Josuke's voice always lifted Okuyasu's spirits. Ever since his big bro, Keicho, died Josuke served as his voice of reason. When they became best buds life started to make sense once more. They had formed an unbreakable bond.

"Can we still eat the chocolates?"  
"Sure thing buddy."  
Before Oku popped a chocolate drizzled strawberry in his mouth he asked," Is it really okay to eat these? I mean those girls made them especially for you."  
"Yeah. Its not like I'm really interested in them anyway. I'd rather share with you. Bros for life dude."  
Without a second thought they both satisfied their sweet tooth. They continued to eat on a nearby bench while Okuyasu also spent his time pondering. He thought about the crowds of girls that swarmed Josuke on a daily basis. They bombarded him with compliments, gifts, and other luxurious. It made Oku envious but at the same time he would find himself pissed off. Not because he wasn't the one being swarmed by girls but because they took Josuke's attention away from him. He brushed the thought away and focused on the good Josuke has done for him.  
Although Okuyasu had some insecurities, spending time with Josuke made them disappear into a void. Okuyasu wasn't even sure where the void that carried his doubts and fears went but he was relieved knowing they were gone for the time being. Just as Josuke made them disappear he was well aware of Okuyasu's faults. He accepted his flaws and brought out the best in him. After 16 years he found someone else to joke with. Having such an understanding friend was comforting. Josuke was comforting. Breathing the same air as him clouded all the negativity he had earlier. It was an unbreakable bond between friends but at the same time it felt more than a simple friendship. Oku began to feel uneasy again. Everything he said contradicted the feeling in his gut. A sharp pain of angst. The person who pulled him out of despair, dragged his thoughts into a different set of emotions. It happened pretty often as of late. For the longest he convinced himself that he probably ate something bad.  
The only problem with that conclusion was he found himself sick even when he wasn't eating and sick when around Josuke. Okuyasu's nausea tugged at his heart, incessantly until he could bear it no more in silence.  
"Josuke you make me sick sometimes."

Josuke was technically the cause of Oku's distress but not in the way Josuke perceived it. Okuyasu wasn't very smart or good with wording so his sudden outburst drew confusion in Josuke's response. 

"N-Nani?!" What are you talking about dude?"  
"I can't really explain it well but when I'm with you I get sick."  
"Huuh? You're not making sense Okuyasu. 

That was true. Nothing was making sense anymore. Okuyasu's life was going in turmoil because of a funny feeling he had. His brain couldn't just not say anything. Otherwise he'd build up more anxiety. Besides honesty has always been a key role in their friendship. Telling him seemed like a logical solution. Josuke would definitely know what to do. 

"Yo. What kind of sick are you talking about?"

Oku rubbed his temples furiously as if he'd receive an answer from doing so. 

"Dunno." It didn't work.  
"Hmm... Is it when you have the flu and need soup type of sick or the sick feeling we get when Rohan-san starts talking?"  
"No. That's not it."  
"I see..."

The two remained quite for a while sharing the same bench and view of the sun's radiance, glistening directly on Josuke's radiant complexion. Oku gazed over at the boy like he was a dream. There was something about looking at Josuke that made Okuyasu question his desires, yet it brought him happiness. And then Josuke had this expression of shock like he just uncovered every conspiracy in existence. Did he find out about the feelings Okuyasu was having?

" What is it Josuke? Did ya figure it out?"  
"Yeah. Its so simple. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."  
Okuyasu turned over and shook his best friend erratically. "What is it?! Spit it out already!"  
"Whoa dude. Calm down. You're gonna mess my hair up if you do that."  
"Oh. Gomen." 

Okuyasu released his grasp. He waited patiently while Josuke pulled out a comb to thoroughly brush his pompadour. 

"I was going to say that is was probably something you ate. You did eat a whole lotta chocolates right now so that has to be it."  
"I see you must be right." 

Okuyasu didn't give it another thought and sunk his teeth into another delicious chocolate, the supposed perpetrator of his heart ache. 

"Baka! I just told ya' their making you sick. Don't casually eat more."  
"Gomen Josuke. My brain isn't that good."  
"Seriously Okuyasu, you need to watch your health if you want to look as good as me."  
Josuke winked and struck a pose to demonstrate his imperial figure. A habit he ceased to break since before they met.  
"is that suppose to motivate me?"  
"Anyway, lets go to my house and play video games. That ought get your mind off things today."  
"Okay."  
They both headed forward talking and laughing. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just another day in their lives, serving no particular purpose. Okuyasu accepted this and realized how much he overreacted earlier. Then it happened, as if the universe was sending him a message only he could understand.  
In the middle a joke, Josuke playfully wrapped one of his arms around Okuyasu's shoulders, almost causing their faces to collide. Their skin didn't make contact but it was close enough to get a good wiff of Josuke's cologne. He inhaled the same air his friend did. He could feel his lungs become intoxicated by his scent. Strings started to pull at his heart and he knew... he knew he had eaten too much candy. It was as his friend said,"It was probably something you ate."  
Josuke's friendly gesture was only meant as a friendly gesture. There was nothing romantic about it just like there was nothing romantic about Valentine's day. It was a day full of heart ache or in Okuyasu's case, stomach aches.  
Josuke seemed to notice Oku was thinking way too hard by the look of his famous squinting face.

"Hey dude. Are you really okay? I get why you're upset but you can't sulk forever ya' know."  
"Pfft. I'm already over it dude."  
"Really? But you looked like you were about to cry right now. Ahaha."  
"Bastard! Shut up!"  
"I'm only joking. We may not have hot dates today but at least we have each other. So I guess one of us does have a hot date then if you count me. Ehehe. You should be grateful Okuyasu. I got asked out by plenty of girls but chose to hang out with you."  
"Liar. I bet you couldn't decide on one girl."  
Josuke's nervous laughter was as good an answer as "yes". Okuyasu wasn't bothered by it too much because he wouldn't spend the day alone. He had Josuke and that's always been enough. He watched his friend walk ahead by a few feet and admired his shadow. A perfect silhouette. Okuyasu could feel his face blushing, the beat of his heart drumming throughout his chest and the butterflies caught inside his tummy.  
Through the course of the day he continued to eat chocolates and the another and another and another until he was actually sick. He kept eating them because he knew chocolates had to be the reason for the overwhelming anguish he felt that day.


End file.
